Who's That Girl?
by MarrisaBrown2712
Summary: Alice comes back from Moscow only to find a new girl hanging out with her friends. More weirder, Dan grew a close attraction towards Alice. Shun started showing a big distance between them. and Julie becomes more harsh. And to Top it all up, Alice's Friends forget about her for the new 'Girl'. What will Alice do?…...
1. Who's That Girl? Who's That?

_**Alice's P.O.V.**_

I was waiting for the plane to land. I couldn't wait to see my friends again! It had been very long and I finally will be able to meet my Besties. Though, I kinda felt weird because I was 17-years-old. The Plane landed faster than I expected it to and I rushed out to see my friends.

As soon as I went out, I saw all of them waiting there. When I reached there, Dan was the first one to see me. He came running to me and gave me a warm, tight embrace that almost suffocated me. I hugged him back. Then was Runo. Like people say, '_Like Boyfriend, Like Girlfriend'. _She gave me a little looser though. Then I saw Marochu, I went running to him and hugged nice and warm.

"My little Brother! I missed you so much!" I said hugging him tightly.

"I missed you more!" He replied hugging me back. It was like a reunion of a family over there. Then I saw Shun, something was odd about him. He just stared at me, up and down. Was I wearing anything wrong? Because he gets crazy with what I wore. I was wearing a purple tank-top and a jeans shorts which was about my knee length. I went to him with a genuine smile and said, "Hi, Shun! I missed you!"

He just stared at me up and down which creeped me out. I turned to Marochu to ask what was wrong and he gave me the '_I-Don't-Know' _look. I giggled at that, it was very funny. And then Dan came with Runo. They both were grinning at me very creepily, mostly Dan. And then I turned to leave when Marochu pulled my hands. I was surprised but also confused.

He pulled me closer and said, "There is still someone who has to come."

I guessed it was Julie and thats when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned back to see Julie grinning at me like she usually does. And she jumped on me, "I MISSED YOU THE MOST!"

I never expected her to be so hostile. I would have died on the spot, whats with people hugging me and jumping on me? But the most weirdest question was, Why was Shun still gazing at me like that. It made me feel uncomfortable.

I turned to Dan and asked, "So, shall we go?"

"There is still one more person whom you'd love to meet!" He replied with a smirk. I guessed it was Joe, actually I wanted it to be. But it was not, it was a girl…...

I asked with a shock,"Then, Who's that?"

**To Be Continued….**

_I hope you guys enjoyed this part of the story. Now lets see who is that 'girl' in the episode._

_-MarrisaBrown2712_


	2. Who's That Girl? Too Good To Hate?

**Author's Note:**

**Alice's age is actually 18 and not 16. Just wanted to change that!**

**Alice's P.O.V.**

A blue haired girl with green orbs came from the ladies room walking towards us. Once she saw me, She was a little confused but when she got closer, She threw a smile on her face.

I went closer wearing a warm smile across my face.

"Hi, I'm Alice. Nice to meet you." I said while throwing my hand in front of her and gently smiling.

"Hey Alice, I'm Fabia! I heard a lot about you from Shun. Its very nice meeting you!" She squealed with a very tender grin.

"Aww, thanks!" I said with happiness in my tune.

"You're more Beautiful and Prettier than what they described!" She said with the still existing squeal.

"Thanks! But you look more Beautiful and Pretty than me!" I said with a happy grin.

"Thanks, But you are more!" She said with a genuine smile.

"Geez, you both are beautiful! Now I need to go start the car! Be Right Back, Alice!" Dan said to me as he gazed up and down while turning away. '_Sheesh, Boys!" _I thought to myself.

I then turned to Shun who was still stuck up gazing at me. _What was up with these boys checking me out?_ I turned to Marucho and gave him the '_Help-Me' _look pointing at Shun.

"H..Hey, I…need…t..to..go..to…the wash..r..room!" He said turning to Shun.

But Shun was too busy caught up gazing at me, He didn't care. This time, I turned to Fabia and gave her the '_Help-me' _look. She quickly took her action.

"Shun, Marucho wants YOU to go WITH him!" She said with a face palm.

Shun immediatly looked away and pushed Marucho to the Men's room.

I turned to Fabia with the '_Thank-you' _smile. She replied with a welcome smile.

"You're very nice, Alice!" She said with happiness in her tune.

"You are, too!" i replied her.

She then came closer and hugged me while whispering in my ears, "We're gonna get along just well!"

A smile came across my face while a "Yes!" escaped my lips.

"Wow, you guys are already getting along?" We turned to see the owner of the voice, it was none other than Dan himself. He was smiling at me making me smile at him back. Thats when Shun and Marochu came from the washroom. As soon as Shun saw me, he started gazing at me again.

The weird thing was, Seeing this, Dan came to me and wrapped his right arm around my waist pulling me closer to him. Then he started walking me out. I turned back to see Marochu glaring at Fabia while she was laughing and talkin to Shun. He actually was speaking to her. This made me feel jealous and angry and hurt. Shun also gave Dan a few deadly glares, but that didn't bother Dan.

I felt my eyes watering up. When Dan saw my eyes tear up, Dan tightened his grip over my waist making me shriek.

When we went out, Runo was giving me deadly glares so I quickly pushed Dan away but he tightened his grip harder. I looked at him confused but he pulled me closer. I didn't care this time as I was busy thinking whether to Hate or Like Fabia.

I mean…..How can someone be _too good to hate!_

**Hi everybody, sorry for the long wait… but the sad news is, I will only post most of my series after a few weeks or something. But don't worry, I'll upload a lot more frequent when I come ****back!**

**\- MarrisaBrown2711**


	3. Who's That Girl? Everything Has Changed?

**Alice P.O.V.**

We got into Dan's car. Dan was driving, Runo and Marucho shared the passenger seat and me, Shun, Fabia and Julie sat at the back. I was at the left window seat . Shun was sitting beside me. Fabia sat next to Shun leaving Julie on the right window seat.

Shun was looking at a picture of all the brawlers. I remember when we took it, it was the day before I left to Mascow. I was hugging Joe, my best friend. Shun was just glaring at the camera, a giggle escaped my lips as I saw it. '_Look at how much you have changed, Shun!'_ I thought. Dan and Runo fighting with each other, in the picture. Julie was hugging Billy with tears as he comforted her. Marucho was smiling awkwardly at the camera. Chan was glaring at me. Klaus was smirking genuinely as Komba was pulling Shun's shirt. That picture showed of how much we have matured and changed. I chuckled as I pointed out all the differences.

Suddenly I saw Shun looking at me, He wore a genuine smile in his face. I looked at him with the same smile. I saw Fabia and Julie giggling to themselves seeing our gazes.

"So, Alice, How have you been?" Dan broke the silence.

"I've been good. Where is Joe? I don't see him anywhere near." I replied as I looked around. I expected him to come too 'cause he is a very caring friend of mine. And he was the first one I told about how I feel about Shun.

"He wasn't able to come. He called in at the last minute about some Marriage meeting." Shun informed with a smirk.

"Marriage meeting?" I gasped. "Is it with Chan?"I asked with exciting grin.

"Sadly, no." Dan said with his eyes still on the road. "It was…." He trailed off and sighed. "Mira…"

My eyes widened at what he said. "Mira?" I gasped as they all nodded. "Why her?" I asked with awkwardness all over my voice.

"Don't know. After things didn't work out with her and me, Joe's parents decided it would be nice if they were together." Dan explained but I still didn't understand much.

"Why do you care if he marries Mira or not?" Shun scowled at me with pure disgust.

"I was hoping his Marriage Meeting will be with….. Chan…" I said with a frown.

"We're here!" Dan announced. He came running and opened the car door. I was going to stay with Marucho. His parents are very nice and kind so let me stay there until I find an good apartment. I got out staring at the mansion, I forgot how big it was. I went to the back of car where my suitcases when I realised something…...

…_Everything has Changed…..._

**Hi guys, so I have 3 days before I go somewhere where there is no internet so I'm trying to upload episodes now. But wait for three weeks, I'll be more frequent.**

**-Marrisa**


	4. Who's That Girl? The Welcome Party?

**Alice P.O.V.**

"There, I'll help you with the 'cases!" Dan offered as I took a few of my bags.

"Seems like someone is more stronger than the last time I've seen them…." I complimented as I walked beside Marucho. Dan followed us.

"Working-out everyday pays off" He replied as he carried my suitcases through the hallway. I giggled at that, he was still the jokester.

"I missed you so much, Alice! You know, that blue-haired-freak, I hate her or it!" Marucho squealed.

"Marucho!" Dan and I shouted at once.

"All right, All right!" He replied with a bored sigh.

We walked through the hallway until we reached my room. We opened door only to find one of the most amazing room in this world. The walls had the seven brawlers, Me, Runo, Julie, Dan, Marucho, Shun and Joe. The walls were painted with 6 different pair of colours, each pair representing an attribute.

"Wow!" I squealed. "Thanks a lot, Marucho! I love this place!"

"Glad to hear that! It was special made for you..." Marucho replied being very pleased with himself.

"Can you leave me and Alice alone for a bit?" Dan requested turning to Marucho. Marucho nodded in repliy and next minute for all I know, he was gone.

Dan slowly came towards me and closed the distance between us. He stared into my brown eyes. He slowly moved his hands up to my cheeks and cupped them.

"Don't worry, Alice. Shun still likes you." He said with a honest grin that I had no choice but to believe. He then backed away and reached the door, leaving me blushing.

"Hey, Dan!" I called out to him, He turned back to see me, " Thanks...I really needed that." He smiled in response and turned the door knob and went out.

Just as he walked out I heard someone shouting at him, "What were you doing inside all alone with Alice?" I recognised the voice to be Shun's. _Maybe what Dan said was true..._ I thought to myself.

"Chill out, dude. I didn't do anything to your lovebird." Dan tried to calm the one whom I assumed to be Shun.

Just then Shun entered in and walked right up to me. "Hey, Alice?"

"yea?"

"Here" He handed me a small box. "Open it." He ordered but I swear I saw a tint of forming on his cheek.

I opened the box to see a necklace, It had a beautiful heart pendant which was coloured in Black and White. A "Wow" escaped my lips as I observed it more.

"I want you to wear it for your welcome party tonight..." He said making sure to look anywhere but me. I stared at him, blushing.

"Thanks!" I said with a genuine smile. He replied me with a warm smile and went out the door. As soon as he was gone, I shut the door close and sat at the desk next to the window.

'I will wear it Shun. I will wear it to..._the party._

* * *

**Hello readers! I got internet. So, whacha think, Does Shun like her or not?**

**Find out in..._The Party..._**

**_-MarrisaBrown_**


	5. Who's That Girl? Welcome Back, Alice?

**Alice P.O.V.**

30 minutes was left for my welcome party, though I was ready an hour ago.

I wore the necklace Shun gave me, which perfectly suited my dress. My dress was actually my mom's (Reason why it was such a bad luck donner). This was my favourite dress, It had a white sleeve-less top and a black bottom with a silver thread running across my waist. It wasn't too appealing as it reached until my knees. I tied my hair in a single side braid.

I looked at the clock for the 15th time that evening, It was ticking 7:30 PM. I had 15 minutes left. Just then my room door knob turned and opened to reveal the one and only… Dan? (BTW he had a light blue tie, So don't worry!)

"Hey Al, Party in 15! I'm here to escort you down as your real escort is busy fixing a freaking tie…", He said with excitement and mocking-ness all over.

I smiled at return, well, giggled. I turned around to my mirror and took a deep breath in. '_Today might have been the day, But I won't let you take me down, Mom!'_ I thought to myself.

"Let's go!" I said, faking a smile. Honestly, I knew it looked like a ultimate fake one.

I went over to the door and followed Dan. And Dan started off with how Shun was taking an hour to fix his tie, But my thoughts were somewhere else. 8th April 1999, The day my parents left me with my grand-parents, The last I've seen them.

*_FlashBack*_

_"We Hate you, Alice!" My mom shouted at me with all the anger she could gather. "I wish I had got someone more Stronger and intelligent, Unlike you, you vulnerable Brat!"_

_Dad came back into the living room. "Why are you still speaking to this demon! Come on, It's time to go, Hun!" He told my mom who was glaring at me._

_"I wonder how my parents are gonna take care of you, Weakling!" She said before disappearing at the front door._

_*End*_

I felt tears rushing out of my eyes just by the thought of it. I felt just like what she told me, a worthless weakling who nobody will bother to care for. But I really wanted to prove her that she was wrong. I was more than that and I knew it. I was more than just a weak girl and I knew I was worth it, or maybe not.

I felt the tear drops streaming down my face. My cheeks were heating up. But a big pair of arms wrapped around me. It comforted me and wiped the tears off my face.

"Don't cry Al, Whatever was bothering is past and always will be. You can't change that fact, But can change the present. Just forget about whatever you thought 'cause its time TO PARTEY!" Dan tried to cheer me up. I faked a smile so he won't be let down.

We walked over to the party hall which was filled with many people, Some I never even knew existed. I walked past Dan as he reuinioned with Runo. She was wearing a light blue gown with a white jacket. A golden thread ran through her waist. She always wore that to her favourite parties.

I then searched around the crowd to find my escort, Shun. At least that is whom I hoped it was. I walked around, nearly being squished to death by the people around.

There, I found him. His long hair tied into a messy ponytail while wearing the suit in the hottest way possible. And not to mention the tie, it was in the messiest way possible. And it was…. Blue. But it was supposed to be a black and white one and not a blue one.

And there was where my nightmare began, clinging to him was…. Fabia. They both were laughing as he ran a hand through her waist while she was holding him tightly as if some one was gonna steal him from her. I stood there, shocked and stunned. But I was not alone, Dan, Runo, Billy and Marucho. Julie just rolled her eyes like nothing ever happened. Tears already filly my eyes up that my vision became blurry.

_'WHY DID YOU FREAKIN' WEAR THAT DRESS?! Its all because of it. It's all because today was the day!'_ My Sub-Consiousness scolded me.

I stepped backwards, slowly. I kept each step carefully. ''No, No, No, No, No, No…." I mumbled to myself as I stepped back.

Then, a pair of strong, firm hands wrapped itself around my waist. I felt a minty breath nuzzling over the curve of my neck. And with a brief, deep yet low, The voice said, "_Welcome Back, Alice_!"

* * *

**Hello Readers, Sorry for taking almost a month to upload. I was kinda lazy :P**

**So, whom do you think this ****mystery guy is…. Put it in the review. And one more thing, This is NOT a ShunXFabia story!**

**And thanks for those who support the story. Please tell me your suggestion in the reviews.**

**\- MarrisaBrown2712**

**Next Update- Tuesday, 21| 04 | 2015 **


	6. He never said that and He never will?

**Alice P.O.V**

"Welcome Back, Alice!"

I turned around ignoring the minty breath that was fanning my cheek. There he was, with his white hair gelled behind his ears as his green eyes sparkled. He wore the suit, Not an error to be found. His lips curving into a smile as he gazed at me. And his tie was… Black and White?

"Klaus!" I exclaimed in surprise.

He slid one of his arm around my waist and the other held my hand upon the air. I let my hand roam around his shoulder as I held it in place. "So, you're my Escort?"

"Yes, I thought you would know that by now." He replied with a sly smirk.

He swayed as I followed him. His dancing skills were cool. His steps were mesmerising every inch of me. The moment was breathless. He bored his eyes into mine as I gazed at his. He made me forget my tears. He made my fears. And he made me forget about…..

"You've become more elegant than before, Do you know that?" He asked me as noticed me spacing out. His eyes still held mine still.

"You've become more Polite as well, You know?" I replied with a sly smirk. He slid his hand that held my hand through me to reach my waist. They pulled closer to him as my hand reached his shoulder.

"You Dance very well!" I said gazing into his Emerald green orbs as I felt his warmth. I felt comforted in his capture. Our faces were just inches away. I could feel his minty breath brushing my cheek smoothly.

I was mesmerised in his eyes. The eyes that almost made me forget...

"You sure do Space out a lot, Don't you?"Klaus said with a amused facial expression. I gave a sheepish smile in return.

He held me closer and tighter make his aroma surround me. His aroma spread around me, He smelled of nature. He made me almost forget...

He drew me closer and closer making me shriek. Our faces were only Millimetres away. I could feel his breath hypnotising mine. He closed his eyes as I closed mine. It was gonna happen. No one can stop this kiss. Not even….

"Get away from her!" A male voice shouted as it punched him away from me. 'Shun does like me after all!' I thought to myself, forcing me to form a smile. By it turned into a big frown When I saw who it was. It was…. Dan?

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, SHUN?!" Runo's voice screamed over at Shun who was being clinged on by Fabia.

"I'm Dancing with my date, what else?" Shun replied calmly.

Dan ran over to him and slapped him. "But Alice is supposed to be your date!" Dan said it with irritation all over.

"No, Fabia is!" Shun Protested… emotionlessly?

"What about the whole '_I love Alice with all I have'_ Thing!" Runo and Dan shouted in unison.

The whole room's eyes were on us now. Every one's ears were wide open to hear his response. Fabia's emotion turned into a frown.

Shun closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. He let out a sigh as he hurt my heart with the following words.

"_I never said that! and I never will!"_

* * *

**Dear Readers,**

**I'm sorry for not updating yesterday as I was caught up with my daily life routine. Hope you liked it it. And Guys, once I finish this book, I will post a book as a sequel in which you will see these scenes in Shun's POV.**

**-MarrisaBrown**

**Next Update - _Thursday, 23rd of april 2015_**


	7. Author's Note!

**Guys, Seriously?**

**Now, everyone thinks Shun is a Jerk!**

**Let me get this straight. He does it for a reason and the reason would come out in a few days or weeks.**

**Please don't hate on him. He is totally alien to this whole love thing, so of course he feels weird.**

**Please, and I Beg you guys to stay and read the next few chapters, just so you will understand why he does that.**

**And one more thing for the DanXAlice fans,**

**I'll be writing a whole new fiction for that, so wait ****until friday and you'll get it!**

**Thanks for the Support!**

**-MarrisaBrown2712**


	8. Who's That Girl? Why're you here?

**A/N **\- _**Hey guys! Before you go all bonkers on me, I have to say, I'm sorry for not updating properly. I was going through a very big, fat, stinky Writer's Block which I finally overcame. So, I hope you guys enjoy! **_

_**Disclaimer- I do not in any way own Bakugan or its characters. I do own MY OCs and MY plot. **_

**~Alice~ **

I woke up feeling really sour. Wondering what I did after he said that, I took a bottle of Whiskey and ran away from there as fast as I could. Yup, Typical coward's Action.

I just sat there in the corner of my room, swallowing down the whiskey like it was water. I felt numb, really numb. It was like I was hurt to the maximum point that I couldn't feel anymore.

My ankle was hurting like hell, it must've sprained in the way. My high heals were broken and the ends of my dress, it looked I've been run over by a big truck.

Guess what I did after drinking the whole bottle, I just... Cried myself to sleep. The alcohol didn't even react with me. Did I really get that hurt?

Dan tried to come in and comfort me but I just locked my door away. I needed to be alone right then. I guess he took the hint after a few tries. I really really wished Joe was here, Damn I miss him so much.

I sat back, with my face placed on my cold and bruised knees. I looked like a total mess, who just went through her break up.

I stood up from the cold bed, with a very... Weird feeling. I paced over to my dressing table, looking at the mirror at my reflection. I laughed at what I saw. That was the me, the one with a big hole in her heart.

I ran over to my bathroom to tidy myself up. I stood in front of the mirror as I got undressed. I looked at myself. My body, they were covered with scars, scars from my childhood, from my abusive parents. I hate them. I really hate them. Each scar reminded me of each memory. I looked at my forearm, again, covered with scars. But this time, I put them there.

Each time my Grand-Father left, I did it. I cut myself. It took my pain away. I took a deep breath in and went into the shower. I turned on the tap and the hot water slithered down my some- what-smooth skin. I felt my pain wash away with the water. I closed my eyes, but all I could see was Shun, his anger, those words.

'_I never did, and I never will!' _

_' _Why Shun, why do you hate me so much? What did I do? Did I do something wrong? I thought you understood me...' I thought to myself with a sigh.

I turned off the shower and got out. I took the towel that was laying motionlessly on the shelf wiped myself. I wouldn't consider that a bath, more of a... Wash. I sighed as I took my bathrobe and put it on.

I walked out of the bathroom to look at the clock. 10:07 AM, it read. I shook my head as I walked towards the closet. A white shirt and a pink skirt, I took them out and placed them in the bed.

I threw my bathrobe off and jumped into my outfit. I walked over to the dressing table and opened the drawer. I found a pink pearled necklace which I wore. As I move to the makeup, I noticed the lipstick I wore yesterday. If I had remembered correctly, it was the lipstick I had bought and worn to impress Shun. Oh, what a waste of money...

And then I remembered last night a little clearer, if I wasn't wrong, didn't Klaus almost make the move. I remembered it was Dan who saved me from that. But I can't blame it all on Klaus, remembering the fact that I had fallen into the mood too... Probably that's why Shun said that, right?

I shook my head again before opening the neutral colored lipstick and rubbed it against my delicate lips. I looked over for my contact lenses. I found the box near my moisturizer. I took them out and wore them.

I got them when I was 12, mostly because I was bullied and had received a lot of harsh comments from friends.

I got up and walked over to the door. I turned the knob and opened it, checking both sides to see if anyone was around. Once I made sure, I walked through the corridors to the dining room. As I walked inside, no one was around. I did not expect anyone to be, seeing the time was already half past 10 as I reached there.

As I reached the chair, I realized that someone was sitting on one of the chairs across me.

"Hey Alice! Finally you're awake?" Klaus asked with a happy tone. I giggled a reply. "I'll take that a yes." He added

I poured the serial and milk into my breakfast bowl. I took a spoon and stored it. As I looked up from my cereal, I saw him, leaned towards me with a stare. A smile and a stare. A weird smile and a stare.

"So, why're you here?" I asked him, avoiding eye contact.

"Oh, you know, Just for a company. The others have gone out for shopping... So... I thought you'd be left all alone and so I came over."he replied, with still the existence of the weird stare.

"Oh" was all that came out of my mouth. After yesterday, I couldn't think about myself the same. I don't know if I can move on from it, but one thing I knew, was the fact that I can't look at Klaus the same way again. Probably never.

"So, wanna go see around?" He asked me with a kind smile but his eyes said otherwise.

"I know this place well enough... I've been here before, remember?" I replied to him with my eyes still not being able to look at him.

"Well. It's changed a lot to tell the truth... So many new places to visit and stuff." He said now looking around.

And then I froze in realization. Doesn't he live in Russia as well? Why the hell is he here?

"Didn't you live in Russia as well?" I asked him directly. Now his eyes widened but his lips curled up into a big grin.

"Yea, but I had shifted here for work, you know..." He replied calmly.

Again, another "oh" left my mouth. I sipped the last drop of the milk in my breakfast bowl and looked up at him. And for the first time in the morning,

I looked him in the eye and said, "So, where do we start with?"

**Wow, that was surprisingly a very long chapter... Or maybe not... But at least I left the cliffhanger :P **

**So, I was kinda busy with school and my interests and as I mentioned before, A HUGE WRITERS BLOCK... not to mention the READERS SLUMP I went through as well. **

**I did as much as I could for this chapter, and I'll try to make my next chapter longer. I decided to upload every week and start a new fanfic?  
You guys can leave me suggestions, and I'll try to do on that... Yaoi and Yuri also allowed too ;P ... Hope you enjoyed it, BYE! **


End file.
